Paper Trail
by JediShampoo
Summary: The media in the GFFA. Plus! A special appearance by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan!


This is just something weird I cooked up. It's like shuffling through a stack of newspaper clippings, letters and transcripts. BUT-- it does contain a special appearance by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. A very brief appearance. Arco helped me.

Disclaimer: None of the Jedi, however brief their appearance, belong to me. They belong to Lucasfilms and Uncle George. I made no money off writing this

****

Paper Trail

By Shampoo30, [JediShampoo@aol.com][1] (with help from Arco)

*****************************************************************************

****

A _New Maadrik Examiner_ EXCLUSIVE!

SUPER BABY SHOCKS TOWN

__

Heej Infant Displays Amazing, Jedi-like Powers

HEEJ, Pirtke Prov.-- Teivor Urll, a cute little blue-furred, black-eyed newborn nonpareil in the tiny town of Heej, has the local farming community in an uproar. It seems this precocious poppet reads minds, snatches objects from mid-air and performs other awe-inspiring feats that have left local residents mind-boggled.

"He has strange and wonderful powers, just like the Jedi on the 'net," beams a proud Mom, 30-year-old farm wife Daiza Urll. "I went in to nurse him when he was two days old, and from across the room he yanked the feeder away from me. It flew right through the air, straight to his little hands."

"I've never seen anything like him, except on the holovee," agrees fond aunt Sulla Deat, who's been helping Teivor's mother around the house ever since the incredible infant was born two months ago. "I went in to check on him one day last week, and he'd moved his bed next to the window. This was a _big_ bed. And it was across the room from where it should be.." Deat shakes her head with wide-eyed wonder. "And I know Daiza and I didn't do it. It was a miracle." 

Teivor's aunt declares the wonder babe can also read minds. She says if she or Mom look at Teivor and think about sleep, the infant rolls over and drifts into nappyland without being rocked.

And like most mischievous little boys, Teivor's also already used his mind powers to misbehave, says Deat. "One time I picked him up, thinking about giving him a bath, and he screamed like crazy until I put him back in his bed. He hates baths," she adds.

Other Heej residents are in awe over the amazing little lad living in their midst. "Just looking at Teivor gives me the chills," says a neighbor. "When I heard how the bed moved, I believed it. You can feel the power coming off him, just sitting in the same room with him."

What gives little Teivor his extraordinary powers? Local doctors are dumbfounded. They've tested the powerful tyke, but can come up with no explanation for his astonishing abilities.

A local holy man warns that Teivor's powers may originate from evil demons. But Urll doesn't believe that.

"They found something in his blood, but they don't know what it is," said Urll. "They said it might be something like what Jedi have. They're not sure. But I am."

She adds that Teivor's locally-prominent farmer dad, 33-year-old Teilo Urll, plans to have their spectacular son professionally tested. "He's got some friends in local government who can get ahold of Republic people, the ones who need to know about my boy," says Daiza. 

Supposedly because of genetics, no Jedi have ever come from New Maadrik. But Mom thinks Teivor will change all that. 

"My family always had the sixth sense. My great-grandmother had it, and I have it," says a solemn Daiza. "I believe Teivor is a sign. A sign that our world was meant to join the Republic. And that my baby will lead the way."

*****************************************************************************

03/14 12:09 R.S.T. Transmission to: 

Bartlke Smooq, Head Councilor Republic Transitions Committee New Maadrik People's Government Code 009243-8485-2

Councilor:

Thank you for your transmission of your date 07 12mo NMY 2945. We appreciate your identification of the location of a possible candidate for admission into the Jedi Academy. Unfortunately, the transition period for New Maadrik's entry into the Galactic Republic is still in effect. Therefore, we are unable to process your request for testing of your citizen at the present time due to jurisdictional constraints.

Please be assured of our unfailing interest in making your world's transition into the Republic a smooth and mutually beneficial one. Thank you again for your transmission. If you have questions, please feel free to contact my office.

Roepke Dptal, Undersecretary to the Vice-Assistant Chancellor

Citizen's Affairs Office, Galactic Republic, CORUSCANT 000

**__**

£ Press here to see electronic signature identicode confirmation

*****************************************************************************

TRANSCRIPT: _FABGAB_

****

Pan-Maadrikan Networks Band Six

Load date: 04 13mo NMY 2945

R. DORNT:

All right, audience thanks for joining us tonight on FabGab. The chatvid that deals with real issues for real people. I'm Ric Dornt--

AUDIENCE:

__

Applause

R. DORNT:

Thank you very much! Thank you. You're a great audience, and we've got a great show for you tonight. Later we'll be talking with Ginry, the hot new singer who's tearing up the lists with her hot, hot HOT new tune, "_Babe, That's Your Color_!"

AUDIENCE:

__

Applause

R. DORNT:

I know you want to see her! I want to see her too! Heh heh. And we'll bring her out soon, I promise. But first, let's do what we do best—deal with the issues! And these folks sitting with me right here have got an issue, let me tell you! On my right here is Teilo Urll, from Heej in Pirtke Province. Next to him is his lovely wife, Daiza. Say hello to Teilo and Daiza, audience!

AUDIENCE:

__

HELLO!

T. URLL:

Umm. Thank you, everyone, and thank you, Ric—

R. DORNT:

What a great audience we've got! Great! You're gonna love the Urll's story. Seems Teilo and Daiza have a "Super Baby," that can do some pretty amazing stuff. You might have read about him in the _New Maadrik Examiner_. What's your son's name? Teivor? And where is he tonight?

D. URLL:

Well, uh, at home in Heej with his aunt. He's only a three a half months old, we didn't want to take him on a long—

R. DORNT:

That's too bad! I would have liked to see Teivor perform some of his tricks, and I bet the audience would have, too! Audience, the Urll's little "Super-Baby" Teivor has JEDI powers.

AUDIENCE:

__

OOOOHH!

R. DORNT:

Oooohh is right! As you know audience, this is big. This would be the FIRST Jedi ever to come from our little corner of the Galaxy. But the Urlls have a problem, one that affects all of us here on New Madrik. Seems the Urlls have had connections contact the Republic government to send someone out here to see if little Teivor is Jedi material. But the Republic flat out REFUSED to send anyone.

AUDIENCE:

__

BOOO!

R. DORNT:

Boo is right! Now, Teilo, why is it that no one will come to New Maadrik to see Teivor?

T. URLL:

Umm, well, Ric, we got a sort of form letter from some undersecretary—

R. DORNT:

Did you hear that, everyone? A FORM LETTER! Isn't that just like a rotten bureaucracy? It's like I've always said, and I ain't afraid to say it, one government is just as bad as another! No one's concerned with the little people. Real people, like Teilo and Daiza here.

D. URLL:

Well, ummm, it wasn't exactly a form letter, but said something about jurisdictions and the transition—

R. DORNT:

The transition?! Damn the transition! If we're going to join the Republic, then we ought to have Republic rights starting RIGHT NOW! I'll bet all of you agree with me. Let's break for a sponsor holo, and when we come back, I'll let you, the audience, tell everyone what you think about this outrageous situation!

*****************************************************************************

__

New Maadrik Recorder

Load date: 04 14mo NMY 2945

****

WORLD IN BRIEF: PIRTKE PROVINCE

UPROAR OVER INFANT SPREADS

HEEJ, Pirtke Prov--Protests decrying Republic neglect of a "Super Baby" began several weeks ago in the small farming community of Heej, and have rapidly spread into surrounding areas of the continent.

Teivor Urll, five months, has displayed since birth an array of powers which may be classified as "Jedi-like." Witnesses report the infant has levitated small objects and shown signs of telepathy.

Teivor's parents are Teilo and Daiza Urll of Heej. Despite evidence that Maadrikans are genetically unsuited to Jedi training, the Urlls wish to have their son tested for admission into the Jedi Academy on Coruscant.

Pirtke Province and New Maadrik PG representatives have contacted the Republic government, which declined to test the infant. Pirtke representatives plan to submit an appeal.

*****************************************************************************

12 14mo NMY 2945

Transmission to:

Roepke Dptal

Undersecretary to the Vice-Assistant Chancellor

Citizen's Affairs Office, CORUSCANT 000

Sir,

Thank you for your reply of 18 13mo NMY 2945. We of the NMPG Republic Transitions Committee are gratified by your attention to the matter of testing for Teivor Urll.

However, we must admit to chagrin at your negative response. It casts doubt upon our confidence in the Republic's concern for our citizens insofar as they are soon to be full citizens of the Galactic Republic, with all rights due therein. Thus we hereby appeal your office's refusal to send a representative for testing purposes.

As you no doubt understand, this is a fragile time for negotiations between our people and yours. This matter of Teivor Urll, while it may not seem important to your office, holds great significance for New Maadrik. If you are unable to assist with this situation, then we respectfully request that you refer us to your superior or some other being who has power to take action on our behalf. Thank you again for your attention in this matter. Please feel free to contact me with any additional questions you may have.

Bartlke Smooq, Head Councilor

Republic Transitions Committee

New Maadrik People's Government

N MAAD 8485-2

__

Å Press here to see electronic signature identicode confirmation

*****************************************************************************

__

New Maadrik Recorder

Load date: 17 01mo NMY 2946

****

REPUBLIC REFUSALS ANGER POPULACE

HEEJ, Pirtke Prov--What began as a story for the tabloids and chatvids has gained popularity worldwide. Repeated appeals by the New Maadrik PG to consider Jedi testing for a Heej infant have failed to elicit a favorable Response from the Galactic Republic.

The continued refusals have sparked a series of anti-Republic protests which began in Pirtke Province and have spread throughout the planet. These protests, mostly peaceful, have been reported in Layne, Madgke and the United Southern Provinces.

The cause of this spate of unrest is six-month old Teivor Urll, of Heej in Pirtke Province. Witnesses report the infant, son of Teilo and Daiza Urrl of Heej, has displayed unusual abilities which include telekinesis and telepathy. Jedi have been known to possess these skills.

Republic Transitions Committee chief Bartlke Smooq said Republic representatives have cited jurisdictional constraints as the reason for lack of testing. New Maadrik's full integration into the Galactic Republic is not scheduled to take place for seven months.

However, accusations of racism have arisen as protesters claim the Republic will not test because of genetic and not jurisdictional concerns. And some in the NM PG feel this claim has validity.

"The Republic is not taking us seriously, at least as seriously as it should," said Smooq. "The committee doesn't feel jurisdictional or transitional explanations apply to this situation. The people of New Maadrik are citizens of the Republic in everything but name. There must be some other reason."

Luici Zolkn, head of the Layne People's Rights Advocacy Group (L-PRAG) and organizer of one peaceful protest, agrees. 

"They think Maadrikans are genetically unsuitable," said Zolkn, citing one of L-PRAG's reasons for protest. "But that's only because we've been on the fringe of Republic space for so long. They don't understand us."

"This is a prime opportunity for the people of New Maadrik to make their voices heard throughout the Galaxy and promote mutual understanding," said Zolkn.

Reports from other areas of unrest say citizens are becoming disillusioned with the Republic over its continued unwillingness to test Urll. Smooq fears this disillusionment may increasingly become the case.

"They're saying the Republic is too large, to unwieldy, to focus on smaller worlds," said Smooq. "We can only hope that as we get closer to full membership, the Republic will take the opportunity to prove that isn't the case."

Galactic Republic officials have declined comment.

*****************************************************************************

Republic News Central

Holonet Transcript

Timestamp: 05/09 20:34 R.S.T. 

FLASH: 

RNC LOGO

VOICEOVER:

You're tuned in to RNC-- the only holo-news network to feature Real-Time, live-feed 'droid information reportage-- direct from the Galaxy's mouth to your ears.

CUE IN TO DL-ND-67

DLND-67:

I am DLND-67. Thank you for tuning RNC's daily "Pan-Galactic Live-Feed Hour."

FLASH: 

PLEASE PAUSE FOR INFORMATION RECEPTION

DLND-67:

RNC Outer Rim sources in Sector 758 report unrest on New Maadrik. New Maadrikan leaders protest inefficiency in Republic government. Maadrikans submitted a child for admission into the Jedi Academy on Coruscant. The leaders have submitted repeated requests. Republic officials have denied the requests.

FLASH:

PLEASE PAUSE FOR INFORMATION RECEPTION

DLND-67:

Republic sources confirm that natives of New Maadrik have been proven genetically unable to become Jedi. Maadrikan leaders challenge this proof. New Maadrik threatens to withdraw its Galactic Republic membership application. Maadrikan leaders have requested a holo-media conference to air their grievances.

FLASH:

PLEASE PAUSE FOR INFORMATION RECEPTION

DLND-67:

New Maadrik is an agricultural world currently undergoing Republic transitional phase. New Maadrik supports post-industrial, Phase Three stellar travel. New Maadrik exports grain and common metals such as libidinum, polystrebum, and--

FLASH:

PLEASE PAUSE FOR INFORMATION RECEPTION

DLND-67:

RNC Capital courses in Sector 000 report that Senate hearings on naval arms issues continue.

FLASH:

PLEASE PAUSE FOR INFORMATION RECEPTION

*****************************************************************************

__

PGN Daily GalaxyWatch

Load date: 05/14

****

ONLY AS GOOD AS WHAT THEY GROW

A Pan-Galactic News Special Report

Byline: Tallis Drehl

Have you ever heard of New Maadrik? If you haven't, don't be surprised. Not many in the Core worlds are aware of the existence of this peaceful, agrarian jewel of a world hidden away in Sector 758.

Neither, apparently, is the Senate aware, despite the fact that in six months this planet will add over a billion new voices to the Republic citizenry.

This ignorance is a tragedy, because the gentle, furred, humanoid peoples of New Maadrik have worked hard to reach their goal of Republic membership. They toiled for centuries to improve agricultural methods and build a solid infrastructure. New Maadrikans yanked endlessly at their humble roots to make their planet one of the prime grain and metals exporters in the entire quadrant.

But now they are beginning to believe their application was a mistake. The Republic is ignoring them. And the New Maadrikans are angry.

This anger began seven months ago, when a boy named Teivor Urll was born in a small farming town named Heej on the northernmost continent of the planet. Almost from the day of his birth, young Urrl began to display telekinesis and telepathy, abilities unheard of on New Maadrik.

Despite superstitious misgivings from conservative elements in their small community, parents Teilo and Daiza Urll believed their son's power was a gift. A gift that might produce the first Jedi of their species.

At first, the only media who believed in Urll's powers were sensationalistic tabloid and chatvids. But soon the legitimate New Maadrikan media discovered the situation. Young Urll became a planetwide sensation which created a hopeful fervor in the breast of every Maadrikan.

Maadrikan doctors discovered blood anomalies that might link young Urll to the Jedi. But since methods of testing of potential Jedi remain a Temple secret, the truth could not be discovered without professional help.

Proudly did New Maadrikan politicians request Jedi testing for Urll-- only to find their hopes dashed by a neverending slew of barely-polite form letter Republican refusals. The Jedi, it appears, aren't interested.

These official Republic transmissions cited the New Maadrikan transition as the reason for lack of testing. But the Maadrikans have taken it personally, and feel that the Republic just doesn't care.

"I just can't believe how they ignore us," says a tearful Daiza Urll. "We didn't want money, or even the fame. We just wanted our boy to be a Jedi."

But if even the Jedi ignore them, says Urll, then she's lost faith.

"I always heard about the Jedi, and even saw some on the holovee," says Urll. "I thought they were the most wonderful beings I ever laid eyes on. But now I don't know if I want my boy to be one, if they can't even bother to come out here in person." 

The entire planet has been swept up by the disaffectation felt so keenly by the Urlls. The Maadrikans' protests are characteristically peaceful, but the concerns they air are chilling. "WE KNOW YOU'RE SOMEBODY, TEIVOR," screams one placard, implying that the Republic does not.

Why is New Maadrik being ignored? They're not, says Berne Garrihol, chief Republic ambassador to the New Maadrik transition.

"Please be assured that the Republic continues to firmly believe in the value of New Maadrik," says Garrihol. "They are a good people, and inhabit a resourceful world which will bring much to the Republic."

These words are even more chilling. It becomes apparent that the child and his abilities are not even the issue. The issue is the increasing reluctance of the bloated Republic bureaucracy to effectively attend to the needs of the trillions of inhabitants of its hundreds of member worlds. 

And no one understands this more than the overlooked people of New Maadrik. They have only now begun to realize that their worth as citizens of the Republic lies not in their peace-loving society, or their culture that values hard work and individual accomplishment.

They've been reduced to the value of their exports-- to credit signs shining in the eyes of the Senate Economics Committee. Or worse, to little more than blips on a strategic holomap in Republic Navy headquarters. 

*****************************************************************************

PRIORITY Transmission to Vice-Chancellor's Office

Code 009243-8484-1 CORUSCANT 000

****

Date: 05/16 09:20 R.S.T.

Classification: 06 Yellow URGENT

URGENT PLEASE RESPOND IMMEDIATELY

Sir-- Request immediate assistance. The New Maadrik people's Government have issued a formal declaration of Intent to Withdraw as of 0900 hours this morning, R.S.T. 

Reported to you two days ago that negotiations were strained Re: transition of New Maadrikk and was directed by your office to continue negotiations. I attempted to calm NMPG fears but the support I have received from your office (with all due respect) was minimal.

The Maadrikans are quite upset over this stiuation with Teevor Urll, the Maadrikan child submitted for admission to the JA on Coruscant. They showed me transmissions from the Citizen's Affairs Office, courtesy of Undersecretary Dptal. Regrets, I underestimated the depth of their conviction htat the GRs refusal to test was a slight to their people Thus I did not follow-up with Dptal.

I am currently unable to contact Dptal. I now doubt that the transmissions from the NM Republic Transmissions Committee have reachd you. I will transmit all pertinent information about the situation directly to you (attached). We don't want to lose this one. I feel the situation can be rectified by an immediate response from your office. Requesting further guidance, 

Berne Garrihol, Chief

New Maadrikan Liaison Committee

Galactic Republic 

__

Ä Press here to see electronic signature identicode confirmation

Æ Press here to see attached secure document

*****************************************************************************

TRANSMISSION- SECURE CHANNEL

PERSONAL COMMUNIQUE- CHANCELLOR VALORUM

EYES-ONLY: MACE WINDU

Master Windu, I have issued an official order for the Jedi to send someone to New Maadrik to test an infant named Teivor Urll for possible entrance into the Academy. You will be receiving these orders within the hour. I felt it best to send you this memorandum before you got official word, so I could give you a bit of explanation and guidance.

Matters political. You have a distaste for this sort of thing and the bureaucratic red tape that accompanies, I know, but this is important.

New Maadrik is in the transitional phase of Republic membership. As you well know, this process is a delicate and arduous one that requires the utmost trust and respect of both parties. If there is a lack of trust, then facilitation of Republic custom and law becomes nigh impossible. That trust is breaking down between the Republic and New Maadrik as you read this.

The problem is a seven-month old Maadrikan named Teivor Urll. You may have heard something about him by now, but just in case, I'll run it through. Apparently, the child may have exhibited some sort of ability that's led the people of his planet to believe he is using the Force. Low-level bureaucrats from my offices have been in communication with officials from New Maadrik. These officials want a Jedi to come out and test the boy for possible entrance into the Academy. My office's bureaucrats did not realize the tenuous nature of our negotiations with New Maadrik and shuffled the matter away with form transmissions and polite refusals.

The people of New Maadrik are now up in arms, believing the Republic to an uncaring political juggernaut, unable and unwilling to stop and notice the little people running underfoot. They have a point. In some ways, the Republic is that giant thing, rolling on and caring little. To tell the truth, if New Maadrik were already a Republic planet, we'd ignore this whole thing. But considering the maneuvering and side deals rippling across the Senate floor in anticipation of the export licensing contracts and shifts in the balance of power in the quadrant, we cannot afford to ignore this trifling little detail. The New Maadrikans are having anti-Republic demonstrations in the streets, for goodness' sake! When was the last time that happened? Never? And now I hear that the transition teams have been shut out and negotiations have ground to a halt. These people are bound and determined to have that boy tested.

And that is exactly what we are going to give them. Especially now that the press has now grabbed on to this story like a Trandoshan with a Wookiee pelt. The media are taking this opportunity to verbally lash the Republic in defense of the everyman, painting the governing body as self-involved elitists. 

This makes me unhappy.

I ask you, Master Windu, to send a Jedi to test the boy. I would ask that you send a Master Jedi for good public relations. Someone comfortable with the media and who has a good presence, to quell the hordes of reporters sure to be there and also reassure the people of New Maadrik that we care about them. 

I know that you will not go on this mission, but I know that you will choose someone qualified to handle this. I hate to foist the petty political squabbles of the Republic onto the Jedi, but I hope that you can see that this route is best for everyone involved.

And who knows? If this lad is indeed already powerful in the Force at his age, then you very well may have a worthy addition to the ranks of your order.

Thank you, Master Windu. 

FV

__

Ä Press here to see electronic signature identicode confirmation

*****************************************************************************

__

PGN GalaxyWatch Special LIVE REPORT

05/22 Start time 08:43 R.S.T.

PAN CAMERA to TALLIS DREHL. 4…3…2…

T. DREHL:

Hello and welcome to a Pan-Galactic News GalaxyWatch special. We're reporting here live, from Heej on New Maadrik in Sector 758, where two JEDI KNIGHTS representing the Galactic Republic are due to arrive any minute to test seven-month-old Teivor Urll, a Maadrikan child, for possible admission into the Jedi Academy on Coruscant.

We're here on the farm of Teilo and Daiza Urll, the parents of young Teivor, and the scene this morning outside the Urll's home is quiet. There are some local reporters here but PGN is the only galaxy-wide holo-news service on the scene here today. So unless you live on New Maadrik, you're only going to see this here, folks. 

This quiet is due to change at any moment. As soon as the Jedi arrive the New Maadrikan politicians and who are closeted with the Urlls inside this small home you can see right over here--

PAN CAMERA OVER HOME OF T. URLL

RETURN SHOT TO T. DREHL

T. DREHL:

We also hear that a Republic ambassador is inside as well. But as soon as the transport bearing the Jedi from Pirtke Spaceport arrives, a formal greeting is scheduled, and then the Jedi will go inside and visit this child who has the Maadrikans into such an uproar. And you'll be getting that LIVE, and only from PGN-- Oh, hold on, it looks like someone's coming outside--

PAN CAMERA TO DOOR

RETURN SHOT TO T. DREHL

T. DREHL:

It appears that was a false alarm folks, but stay tuned. We'll take this brief time before the action begins to give you a little backstory on the situation here. The real star of this little drama is Teivor Urll, an infant born right here in this very home about seven standard months ago.

OVERLAY VISUAL HOLO OF T. URLL AT 3 MONTHS

T. DREHL VOICE:

At birth Teivor displayed some amazing abilities, and you've probably heard about them.

REMOVE OVERLAY VISUAL

T. DREHL:

But he's not special because of his abilities--dozens of children enter the Jedi Academy every year. He's special because of the way the ENTIRE GALAXY has embraced his cause. This day's arrival of Jedi Knights will end a four-month fight by New Maadrik against the Republic bureaucracy, a fight which culminated in a formal intent to withdraw Republic membership just one week ago-- oh, wait, there's a transport arriving--

PAN TO STREET

T. DREHL VOICE:

Yes, folks, this is it, it appears that the Jedi Knights have arrived! Remember, you're getting this, LIVE, and only on PGN. The transport is stopping, and yes, someone's getting out--

PAN TO HOUSE

T. DREHL VOICE:

The doors to the building are opening, and people are coming outside, it appears to be New Maadrikan president Banz, and other government representatives-- they're coming outside to greet the Jedi! And you'll be right here as it happens, LIVE, folks!

PAN TO STREET

T. DREHL VOICE:

Yes, someone's exiting the transport, and there are the brown robes, yes, we've got the Jedi Knights! This is the first-ever visit by Jedi to this planet, so this is a big occasion for the New Maadrikans. But more than that, it's important for the entire galaxy, because it's proof that even the little people can make a difference in the galaxy, and that not even the Jedi Temple is immune to negative public relations-- wait, it looks like the Jedi are coming this way, so we'll try to get a word about that before the official greetings take place--

PAN TO APPROACHING PARTY

T. DREHL VOICE:

Excuse me-- EXCUSE ME, sir, I'm Tallis Drehl, reporting live for PGN, you're live, sir--

FIRST JEDI:

Yes, I've heard of you, young lady. Quite a name you're making for yourself. Would you move back a little, please, so we can get through? Thank you.

T. DREHL VOICE:

Withallduerespectsir, could you identify yourself for the galaxy?

FIRST JEDI:

Excuse, me, please, I'm being hailed by who I believe is President Banz-- pardon me, miss--

T. DREHL VOICE:

There's another Jedi here-- Excuse me, sir, we're reporting LIVE on PGN, can you tell us why it took four months for the Jedi--

SECOND JEDI: 

What are you doing here?

FIRST JEDI: 

Obi-Wan.

SECOND JEDI: 

I'm sorry-- please excuse me--

PAN CAMERA TO T. DREHL, AND HOUSE BEHIND

T. DREHL:

The two Jedi, one whose name appears to be Obi-One, are moving towards the waiting group of delegates. For those of you just joining us, I'm Tallis Drehl reporting LIVE from Heej on New Maadrik, where two Jedi Knights have just arrived to test Teivor Urll, the young Maadrikan who's captured the hearts of the galaxy. As you can see, the two Jedi have just met with NM President Banz for an official greeting. Wait, they're moving towards the house, it looks like the ceremonies have been cut a little short. The Jedi are going inside. President Banz looks confused--

CAMERA FOLLOW T. DREHL TO P. BANZ

T. DREHL VOICE:

Excuse me, President Banz, I'm Tallis Drehl, reporting live on PGN. The galaxy is listening, sir, can you please tell us what's happening here? Where have the Jedi--

AIDE: 

Uh, excuse me, miss. President Banz needs to confer with the ambassadors. The Jedi are going in to test the child. Uhhh, they requested to be alone with the family, but, ummm, they will return--

T. DREHL VOICE:

Why were the ceremonies cut short?

AIDE: 

Uhh, the older Jedi, the Jedi Master, suggested that it would be easier on the family to see them as soon as possible. The President's official opinion--

SWING CAMERA TO T. DREHL

T. DREHL:

Did you hear that folks? That was a Jedi MASTER who just went into the house, a Jedi MASTER was sent by Republic government to defuse this situation here on New Maadrik. You're getting this LIVE on PGN GalaxyWatch Special Edition. We're going to take a break for a sponsor holo, but stay tuned, we'll be returning here LIVE shortly to see the outcome.

SPONSOR BREAK

T. DREHL:

Hello folks, this Tallis Drehl, reporting LIVE from New Maadrik, where two Jedi, one of them a Jedi MASTER, are emerging from the house of Teivor Urll, the young Maadrikan-- wait, they appear to be moving towards the crowd of delegates surrounding their vehicle-- and they're alone, Teivor Urll is NOT with them! Let's find out what happened--

PAN TO JEDI

T. DREHL VOICE:

Excuse me-- EXCUSE ME, Master Jedi, the galaxy is watching-- can you tell me how the testing went? Will Teivor Urll become a Jedi?

FIRST JEDI:

I'm sorry, Miss Drehl, but that is a private matter for the family. Now I don't wish to be rude, but I must confer with President Banz. Pardon me, please.

SECOND JEDI: 

Please go away. You shouldn't be here.

RETURN CAMERA TO T. DREHL

T. DREHL:

Well, folks, we still don't know what's going on, supposedly the Jedi have tested Teivor Urll, but they appear to be leaving without him. We'll see if one of President Banz's aides has any more information-- wait, someone else is coming out of the house--

SWING SHOT TO HOUSE

T. DREHL VOICE:

It looks like Daiza Urll, Teivor's mother, she's running, she's running after the Jedi, something's happening here--

D. URLL:

Wait! Come back! You can't leave!

T. DREHL VOICE:

She appears to be upset-- wait, someone else is coming out of the house, it's her husband, Teilo Urll, he's stopping her-- let's try to get closer and see what's going on--

CAMERA FOLLOW D. URLL TO JEDI

D. URLL: 

Come back please, there has to be some mistake! Please!

FIRST JEDI:

Please, ma'am, you should go back inside--

T. URLL:

Come on, Daiza, there's nothing we can do--

D. URLL:

NO! I won't believe it, you can't leave, my baby is special--

FIRST JEDI:

Yes he is, ma'am. All babies are special. But please, you should go back inside--

T. URLL:

The man is right, Daiza, come back inside, honey.

D. URLL:

No….

T. DREHL VOICE:

Sir! SIR! You're live on PGN, can you please tell us what's going--

T. URLL:

Please leave. Just go away. Hey you! Do your job. Get these damn reporters out of here! Come on, Dai.

CAMERA TO T. DREHL, WALKING BACKWARDS

T. DREHL:

It appears that something is wrong here, but we're being moved out by security. We're PGN reporting LIVE, and--

CAMERA OFF

*****************************************************************************

****

EVENT REPORT

FROM: Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn

TO: Jedi Master Mace Windu

EYES ONLY

I have done as you asked Master Windu. The Maadrikan boy has a midi-clorian level indicative of his race, that is to say, very low. Any extra-human abilities he may have exhibited were not of the Force. He did not display any of these abilities in the short time I was with him. I would suspect that any phenomena that occurred was misconstrued by the parents of the child and fostered by the media frenzy that ensued. The parents were nearly lustful towards the possibility that their boy might become a Jedi. Needless to say, they were disappointed in the extreme when I informed them otherwise. I sincerely hope that this affair does not affect the future happiness of the child of his family.

Representatives of the major news services were present when my Padawan and I arrived on the planet and they hounded us relentlessly. The press was bent on elevating the child to the level of celebrity, which would have been disastrous if the boy had been strong in the Force. As per your instructions, we ignored the press for the most part and completed the mission with all due speed.

On a personal note, I have noticed as of late a certain uncomfortable distance between the Jedi order and the populace of the Republic. Most on New Maadrik viewed us with fear and envy in their hearts. I could feel it coming in waves. Half the people were afraid of us and the other half wanted to be us. I know that we have always been somewhat secretive with our ways, but perhaps if we could be more forthcoming, incidents like this would never need happen. If people understood more about the Jedi, about the hardships and the tests, maybe they would see that sometimes the Force could be a burden as well as a gift. The press might not consider us a mystery to be solved or exposed. People could see that we don't consider the Force our own personal and confidential thing, but as something we use for them. Not just because we can, but we do it because they can't. I realize that we are not members of a clandestine or imperious organization basking in its elite status, but through understanding and compassion, I hope we might convince others of that fact.

*****************************************************************************

The End

Wow. If you read this far, I'm impressed. Please write and tell me what you thought. Shampoo30 (JediShampoo@aol.com)

   [1]: mailto:JediShampoo@aol.com



End file.
